


The Muscle Wall

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Series: November Flash Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing Tony Stark, Bucky is a muscle wall, Cause he's Tony, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, because he's low key thirsty for tony, but Tony's is more obvious, but bucky doesnt mind, tony is high key thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: It just wasn’t fair, and it was absolutely not his fault that he could not stop staring at the man (he could feel Rhodey’s judgmental stair from all the way across the planet).  It really, really wasn't.  That blame lay entirely, undisputedly with one James Bucanan Barnes.002~Bucky Barnes~winteriron ~gen
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: November Flash Bingo 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	The Muscle Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark Flash Bingo  
> 002~Bucky Barnes~WinterIron~Gen
> 
> Kinda Cracky but I enjoyed writing it and I hope ya'll enjoy reading it just as much!

It just wasn’t fair, and it was absolutely not his fault that he could not stop staring at the man _(he could feel Rhodey’s judgmental stair from all the way across the planet)._ It really, really wasn't. That blame lay entirely, undisputedly with one James Bucanan Barnes. He was just, all muscle, and not in that gross way where some guys had muscles on top of muscles that bulged and pulsed without flexing _(bleh)_. No, Barnes had just the right amount of muscles… everywhere.

Steve had a nice muscles too, but he had nothing on Barnes. Nothing. Because where Steve had a lovely shoulder to hip ratio (Dorito, Captain Spangles, you’re a dorito.), Bucky was just a solid wall. Like a tree trunk. A thicc delicious tree trunk _(Thicc with two c’s because Tony really was just that extra.)_.

Anyways, he digressed. Barnes, muscles, and how unfair was it that the man was stunningly handsome as well? Completely unfair.

Now, Tony himself was no slouch in the built man department, and unlike the super soldiers, Tony wasn't enhanced so he actually had to work to maintain his frankly handsome figure _(and was it really narcissism if it was true?)._

Actually now that he thought about it, all of his teammates were pretty, pretty people. Tony sighed, then blinked as Barnes suddenly appeared out of absolutely nowhere and started staring at him. It was making him self conscious, so in true Tony fashion he turned around and beat a hasty retreat _(no, he was not running)_. 

As Tony made his way down to the safety of his lab where stunningly handsome super soldiers couldn't just appear out of nowhere and stare at him, Tony began to wonder at Barnes appearing out of nowhere shtick.

Because Bucky had been doing that a lot lately. Anytime he wasn't in his lab actually and Tony really wanted to know how Barnes kept getting into his penthouse _(wasn't the vents, he was too big)._

Tony sighed again and dropped his head down to his chest. “This is getting ridiculous.”

“Kinda.” 

Tony shrieked and spun around, which pushed right up onto The Muscle Wall. “How in the hell did you get here?! And stop smiling at me! Why are you smiling at me?! Stop it right now!”

Bucky just grinned wider. “I'm an assassin doll, there’s no place I can’t get in ta.”

Tony huffed. “Well, that doesn't mean you have to break into my places, and- and sneak up on me, and- damn it Barnes, stop smiling!”

“Can’t help it To-ny, you're cute when you get flustered.” He said, poking Tony in the forehead.

“Stop that! And I am not cute! Or-or flustered!” Tony was blushing, he knew he was blushing, which only made him bush harder _(stupid sexy assassins!)_.

“Well aint sure about the stupid part, but I’ll take ta sexy one.” Bucky tipped his head slightly, grinning as he watched Tony’s eyes go wide and his bush get darker. “Awfully pretty when you blush, To-ny.”

Tony just hid his face in his hands, utterly embarrassed _(why was this happening to him?! He didn't blush like this! He was Tony Stark! He was the one that made people blush!)_ Tony spread his fingers slightly peeking to see if Barnes was still there, which he was. “Go away.”

Bucky’s smile was softer now as he gently pried Tony’s hands away from his burning face (pretty, pretty, pretty). “Actually was kinda hopin you'd let me take out on a date.”

“A date?!” And wow Tony hadn’t even known his voice could go that high. “With-with you?”

Bucky was utterly charmed by the normally suave man. “Yeah Tony, with me. You wanna?”

“Yes?” Bucky raised an eyebrow at the question. “I mean, yes. I would like to go on a date with you. But I'm driving. Because I've seen you drive Barnes and there's no way I'm getting in a car with you behind the wheel.” 

Bucky smiled, cupping Tony’s face in his hands, soothing those burning cheeks. “Whatever you want doll, whatever you want.”


End file.
